Computational systems employing structures at new scale levels are on the verge of becoming feasible in laboratories, and will before long emerge in commercial form. Great ferment surrounds research efforts to resolve the immensely difficult problems attending the production of realistic practical computational solutions based on nanotechnology. A tremendous amount of work is being done on defining aggregate nano-level behaviors.
For instance, there are numerous activities surrounding quantum communications, in which communications are conveyed through photons or other quantum-level phenomena. For example, quantum computers have been defined, which have the attribute of being able to perform previously intractable computations like decryption. However, when large aggregates of nano- or micro-scale entities are deployed to solve a computational problem, the aggregates' individual behaviors are subject to random variation which cannot be governed in the same way gates and transistors are controlled deterministically in an integrated circuit.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for measuring and compensating for such stochastic variability, and may provide large scale oversight of the evolution of behaviors in the nano- or micro-scale aggregates on the part of a macro-level authority.